Thank You for Everything
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Haibara gets sick and Conan takes care of her. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

**A Detective Conan Fanfic**

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

One-shot

Pairing: Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai

**Inspired by the Detective Conan ending theme song 'Thank You for Everything'**

A/N: Please read, review and enjoy. This is not a romantic pairing of Conan and Ai, they are nothing more than friends here, Conan still loves Ran in this fic, I repeat, they love each other here as friends and as siblings and not as someone they're in love with. Okay, maybe one- sided love, Ai to Conan, but, Conan loves Ran, okay? So, I guess it's just a one-sided Conan X Ai. Arigatou. =)

PS: This fic is written in first person form POV of Haibara Ai

**~Thank You for Everything~**

"Haibara! Baka! Why did you walk under the heavy rain outside, huh?!! Do you really want me to die worrying about you!!?"

I just gave him a blank stare while I coughed and sneezed repeatedly. Due to my non-response, Kudo-kun shouted at me again.

"Oi!!? Are you even listening to a word I'm saying!? Haibara, do you know how worried I am?!! Answer me!!"

He yelled in frustration as he kept the thermometer that he placed in my mouth a minute ago which read 39.5 degrees inside hakase's medicine cabinet. I could not stop my cold and wet body from shivering, then, I sniffed some more.

"Ughh!!" Kudo-kun screamed. "Your body temperature is 39.5 degrees, do you hear!!! Arghh!!! You are very sick!! You have to rest!!" He shook my shoulders repeatedly.

I decided that I should at least give him a response so that he will at least know that I am still listening to every word; well, every yell he is throwing at me.

I sighed. "Kudo-kun, it's just a mild cold, I'll be OK by tonight."

Then I decided I should use my sarcasm in this situation once more since my conversations with Kudo had gone real smooth whenever I used my sarcasm.

"Shouldn't _I _be the one worried for _you _since it seems as if you are now so high-tempered and distressed that your head could combust any time now?!!"

I yelled back just as loud as he did in between coughs. Heh, it looks like yelling during a state of having sore throat and cough is not such a good idea, I thought. My cough got worst afterwards and my head hurt a lot.

Kudo looked at me with gentle eyes and said softly.

"Sorry." He looked at my sick and frail figure. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you…" His voice became low and serious, but traces of tenderness could be heard as he told me. "……I was just……I was so worried that you'd get sick…"

His eyes were so piercing to me, they were big and blue. I can really see from his facial expression that he felt sad that I was very ill.

"You shouldn't be sarcastic in a time like this, baka."

He told me, his voice was barely a whisper as he motioned me to take a seat on the couch, his eyes filled with apprehension. I could tell. It was woman's intuition. I was soaked from head to toe and I had caused a blotch of wetness on hakase's couch as soon as I sat down. My hair was dripping wet and I felt really terrible. Kudo-kun was so kind to me, he embraced me suddenly.

"What are you doing, Kudo?!" I asked shakily as I secretly enjoyed the warmth of his arms and body around me.

I was so cold but my cheeks felt hot all of a sudden. I didn't know why, though.

"You're shivering cold, aren't you?!" He asked while still embracing me tight. "this will help you warm up."

"You might get infected with my fever." I warned him.

He made a smile. "Doesn't matter." He spoke. "I have good resistance and besides, I don't care about myself as long as you are ok. I care for you a lot, Haibara." He told me straightforward.

I wanted to throw a sarcastic comment but instead I kept my mouth shut. This wasn't the time; my sarcasms can wait, but, not now. I tried to control smiling, but I smiled anyway. I'm not really sure it he saw it. My smile grew wider. He was being sweet all along, that idiot Kudo, always thinking of others before himself… he is so sweet, but of course, I'm never telling him that. Then, I couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Then, suddenly, I felt a jolt of pain flashed across my head.

Everything went black.

"HAIBARA!!!! HAIBARAAAAA!!!"

-

I flicker my eyes open as soon as I felt my head spinning in pain again. I felt warm and cozy. I jerked my head up a little bit and tilted to the side and I began wondering my eyes around to discover my whereabouts. The first thing I saw--- Kudo. He was sleeping on a chair right beside the bed where I currently laid on. I tried to open my eyes wider this time and make myself fully conscious of what happened to me.

It startled me, I was wearing brand new clothes and my hair was combed and dried. But---how…? Kudo……? ---clothes…? I blushed at the thought. He must have changed my clothes because I was trembling with coldness and wetness.

My eyes slid to the side and saw steam emitting from warm water in a pot that Kudo must have prepared for me. It smells like medicine here. Oh, right, maybe he poured some Vapor rub medicine on the steaming hot water for my cold so that I can breathe well. A huge warm blanket was also wrapped around my body and I also noticed after a while that there was cold compress made of ice inside the plastic bag that lay on top of my hot and feverish forehead.

I eyed a tray of cookies, milk and a delicious-smelling warm beef soup on top of the table beside my bed. Wow, Kudo must have prepared and done this all. There was even a medicine bottle on a chair beside him--- and there was a receipt, I stretched out my frail arm and grabbed it and took a peek… the date… it was today, and the time… I looked at the wall clock inside the room, this… this medicine was newly bought. I smiled slightly again since I couldn't help but doing so. This was bought for me. This was just bought an hour ago. Oh yeah, I must have passed out a while ago, and he must have carried me all the way here, too.

The tray of food, the vapor medicine, the newly bought medicine, my changed clothes, the warm blanket, the cold compress on my forehead, these were all prepared by Kudo-kun for me, because he was concerned, because he cared for me, these were all his doing. Why are you so kind to me---why?? I couldn't help but smiling yet again… I seem to smile a lot today… maybe because that detective geek pleases me so much.

That baka was really worried for me. I smirked. I looked around and saw a wet umbrella drying on the floor accompanied by a wet raincoat. Kudo was sleeping right beside me and he looked really tired and exhausted. That was the proof, he really did all these just for me and… I looked outside through the transparent window, the rain was still pouring hard, and in spite of the rain…

I looked at the wet umbrella, the wet raincoat, the medicine and the sleeping shrunken detective… I thought again…

He still went out there to buy medicine for me. Even with this strong rainstorm.

He is such a good friend.

I looked at the sleeping figure, then, the body flinched a little bit. He finally awoke. Seeing me fully awake, Kudo stood up the chair and went closer to me and asked.

"Are you feeling ok?"

He was gently touching my forehead to check my temperature with his hand. The first word I uttered to him was… "Why?"

My voice then was really soft and shaky and I felt hot tears streaming down my face. Kudo-kun wiped my tears with his hands and asked anxiously.

"Haibara… Why are you crying? Did… Did I do something that upset you or…"

I silenced him, cutting off his question, I shook my head.

I gave him a small smile and told him with my weak, frail, and shivering ill-sounding voice.

"No." I smiled again. "You didn't make me upset. Actually, you did the opposite."

I really didn't want Kudo-kun to hear these words straight from my lips… but… I felt like this time, I had to say it.

"You made me really happy."

Kudo smiled and uttered. "You're always welcomed, Haibara." And then he quickly added. "Oh… except for your clothes, I wanted to keep your privacy. I asked Ran to come over and put that on you… but I did everything else myself, but… I didn't change you naked or any…uh… I mean…uh…" He stammered and he blushed shades of red on his cheeks.

I could not help but snort a little as Kudo-kun nervously stammered more.

"It is okay, Kudo." I told him in between soft laughs.

He scratched his head and finally regained posture. Then, I smiled slightly, looking and thinking of all the things he did for me; not only this. Even times before when he saved me from the Haido City Hotel when I encountered Gin and Vodka, when he when he tried to protect me so many countless times before and that time when he rescued me from the bombed hijacked bus, I suddenly asked him again, uncontrollable tears streamed down my pale cheeks again.

"Why…?"

I muttered.

"Why are you so kind to me? We are you always making me happy? Why do you always protect me? Why are you so gentle to me… why?! Why?"

Tears kept on falling from my blurry eyes as I tasted the saltiness of each drop of my tears. He wiped them away again and gave me a sweet and enchanting smile.

He answered. "Because… because you are my friend. You are important to me." He said directly to me.

It was that simple of an answer yet it meant a lot. His words touched my heart. It was that simple and there was no need for him to elaborate it.

He was my friend. He was always there for me. He cared about me. It was that simple.

At that moment, all I could do was to give my brightest smile and blurt out words as simple as his words.

"Thank you, Kudo Shinichi."

I told him very slowly in an audible whisper.

"Thank you for everything."

_**~THE END~**_

**-**

**I love Conan Ai fluff! =D**

**Original Story written and edited on paper Hand-written:**

Started: 6:40 pm Wednesday May 7, 2008

Finished: 2:30 am Thursday May 8, 2008

**Typed on keyboard/ Computerized on PC**

Time Started: May 12, 2008 Monday 4:53 pm

Time Ended: January 3, 2009 Saturday 7:45 pm

What?! I was VERY BUSY… last 2008…


End file.
